In the past in order to mix and emulsify two materials of a liquid nature, it has been necessary to feed them preferably into some form of a mixing vessel which is equipped with mixing device in the form of a propeller-like driven agitator. Devices of this nature take various forms but in general fall in the general class of devices similar to those shown in the Balassa U.S. Pat. No. 3,145,296. There are also other types of mixing devices which have been used in the prior art and for example there are inline mixing devices which consist again of propeller-like structures as shown in the aforementioned Balassa patent inserted into a pipe line. In general, all of these prior art devices draw the material to be mixed toward their propeller-like devices and subject the materials to a shearing action and then pass it back free from swirl or vortex into the main volume of the material. Certain problems have arisen in the mixing or emulsifying of the materials as, for example, certain polymers that have to be wetted and then aged so that they can be handled for further chemical processes. In addition, certain difficulties arise in mixing some acids with water. It is desirable to find devices where uniform homogenization of the materials will occur without deadspots. Other problems exist since there is difficulty in dispersing ingredients that are added with the material to be mixed. For example, if such ingredients were simply scattered on the surface, the flow from the mixing device tends to cause the added materials to be carried outward to the side walls of the mixing vessel causing the added ingredients to stick to the side walls thereof.